CHIBI
by Han dj
Summary: Plotless...SHIZNAT, if you like reading randomness...as in randomness, please try it. It's just one shot...for now...maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MAI-HIME CHARACTERS. SUNRISE DOES** (see...I've written it in big, bold letters!)

Summary: This really has no plot...so I don't know if there's a need for summary

Rated: K

Warning: Chibi cuteness…hoping I could do cute!

CHIBI

Page 1: Cute

"Chibi Natsuki is cute!"

"Oi! I'm not cute...I don't like cute!"

"Okay...then Chibi Natsuki is _not _a cute puppy!"

"Baka...you mean I'm an ugly puppy?" Chibi Natsuki waived her cute, plumped arms in the air

"Ara...then Chibi Natsuki is a cute puppy?"

"Of course!"

"I thought you don't like cute?!"

Chibi Natsuki made a puppy dog pout

"Chibi Natsuki is my cute little wolf pup!"

Chibi Natsuki makes tantalizing eyes

"Ara...my Chibi Natsuki is getting cuter!"

Then Chibi Natsuki makes some cute pose

"Ara...ara..."

Chibi Natsuki smiled at Chibi Shizuru

"I told you I don't like cute!"

Page 2: Ice cream

Chibi Natsuki, Chibi Shizuru and Chibi Nao were walking on the street; each girl had an ice cream on one hand

"My ice cream is the coolest!" Chibi Nao bragged. She raised her ice cream cone to let Chibi Natsuki see it

"That's nothing. My ice cream is cooler!" Chibi Natsuki replied not wanting to be bested by Chibi Nao

"I tell you wolf, my ice cream is the coolest!" Chibi Nao shouted

"No! Mine is!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

Chibi Shizuru frowned as her head keeps on following whose voice resonated, and then Chibi Shizuru grinned as a good plan entered her head.

Chibi Shizuru leaned forward towards Chibi Natsuki and she ate her Ice cream in one going

"Shizuru! You ate my Ice cream!" Chibi Natsuki screamed, her large eyes widened with tears

"Ara…here!" Chibi Shizuru offered Chibi Natsuki her own Ice cream and Chibi Natsuki held it in her small chubby hand, "Now you're Ice cream is the coolest Chibi Natsuki!" Chibi Shizuru said smiling

"Huh?" Chibi Natsuki

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chibi Nao asked frowning

"Ara…that Ice cream has my saliva…so that's cooler!"

"Heh? How will that be cool?" Chibi Nao asked

"Because then…Chibi Natsuki and I shared a kiss…Isn't that cool?"

Chibi Natsuki grinned and started licking her new Ice cream

"I want that too!" Chibi Nao shouted and held her Ice cream towards Chibi Shizuru but the crimson eyed girl shook her head no

"My saliva is for Chibi Natsuki's ice cream only!" Chibi Shizuru said huffing

Chibi Nao frowned and thinks of a plan to make her Ice cream cooler…then she saw her…

"Chibi Miyu! Lick my Ice cream!" Chibi Nao screamed at the walking girl and then ran towards her

Page 3: Sleepover

"Stop moving!" Chibi Mai shouted at Chibi Natsuki

"The blanket is small, I want a bigger one!" Chibi Natsuki said after sitting up

"But Me and Mikoto likes small blanket!" Chibi Mai said as she patted the little girl sleeping on her flat chest

Chibi Natsuki frowned, "But Mikoto always sleep on top of you!"

Silence

"Then find someone you can sleep on!" Chibi Mai said at the pouting Chibi Natsuki

Both girls' eyes suddenly focused on the sudden opening of the bedroom door

"Ara…is someone looking for me?"

Page 4: School

"I'm going to school." Chibi Shizuru pouted at the thought of going to school without her favorite Chibi

"Wow…then why are you sad?"

"…Because Chibi Natsuki will not go."

"Baka…I can't go yet…I'm younger and the school won't accept me!"

"But then Chibi Natsuki will forget me because we will not be together…Ikezu!"

"Shizuru!" Chibi Natsuki's face reddened

"Then Chibi Natsuki will find another girl to hang out with!" Chibi Shizuru started pouting, her crimson eyes started to make some fake tears

"Baka…"

"Then Chibi Natsuki will marry that other girl instead of me!" Chibi Shizuru started sniffing

"Oi…"

"Then Chibi Natsuki will never be mine anymore…" Chibi Shizuru cried hard this time

"Oi! That's over acting Shizuru…"

The crimson eyed ex-Kaichou and the mother of two looked at her wife and grinned, "You think I'm making it over dramatic?"

"Mama, This is our class mini-play…you think my teacher will like us doing that?" Natsumi asked, her face in a full blown pout

"Okaasaannn…help us out here!" Kione said dreading that her Mama would make worst

"Ara…doesn't my angels like my skit?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said blushing, "Natsumi and Kione are only five years old! I don't think they'll appreciate the ice cream part yet!"

"Ara…'kaasan, how come Natsumi already shared a kiss with Miyuki?" Kione asked grinning at her twin sister

"Oi!" Natsumi shouted indignantly

"I saw you licked Miyuki's ice cream yesterday!" Kione shouted as a proof

"Shizuru! You're teaching the kids…"

"Ara…I didn't make the skit yesterday!"

Silence

"Miyuki?" Natsuki asked frowning and it dawned on her, "You must not be talking about that Yuuki Miyuki are you?" the older raven haired asked her chest nut haired daughter

"One and the same!"

"YUUKI!!"

-end-

Okay I finished my daily quota early and still have to wait one hour before I could go home so this came to my mind…just some plotless, senseless, whatever…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it's not 14th of February anymore, but hey, everyday's a valentine's day for me ne? I just thought of making a Chibi Valentines

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the plot…well if there's a plot that is!

Rated K for Kuteness! Hahahahaha!

Unedited

Chibi 2

Act 1

Chibi Shizuru was walking along the road, she was holding in her hand a specially wrapped gift. She passed by a store and saw Chibi Miyu looking intently at a spider toy inside the glass viewing window

"Chibi Miyu looks very intent." Chibi Shizuru said interrupting Chibi Miyu's 'thoughts'. The taller Chibi looked down at Chibi Shizuru's hand that was holding on to the gift

"Why do you have gift Chibi Shizuru?" Chibi Miyu asked

"Ara…" Chibi Shizuru placed one empty hand across her lips and her eyes widened, "Does this mean Chibi Miyu has no idea that today's Valentine's Day and that you should give your love one a gift?"

Chibi Miyu shook her head no, "Alyssa ojou-sama is still a baby!"

Chibi Shizuru frowned, "So Chibi Miyu loved her ojou-sama?" Chibi Miyu nodded her head causing Chibi Shizuru to shake her head no, "I mean…like me loving Natsuki?"

Chibi Miyu frowned, "You love Kuga Natsuki?" Shizuru nodded her head, "I don't love Natsuki!"

Chibi Shizuru smiled and draped an arm on Chibi Miyu's shoulder, "That's not what I mean Chibi Miyu…I'm going to marry Chibi Natsuki!" the chestnut haired girl said then she started giggling while imagining her and Natsuki walking towards the altar in a white wedding dress

Chibi Miyu's face blushed, "I'm not going to marry Alyssa ojou-sama!" she said hyperventilating

Chibi Shizuru's smile wickedly, "Then who will Chibi Miyu want to marry?" she asked trying to look cuter while Chibi Miyu's face darkened more, "Hm…can I make a wild guess?" at Chibi Miyu's nod, Chibi Shizuru leaned forward to whisper a name

Chibi Miyu's cute, red face darkened even more, Chibi Shizuru thought that the little humanoid girl might burn her circuitry from too much blushing, "Thought so…" Chibi Shizuru said looking mischievously at Chibi Miyu, "Do you want my help? We could give her a special Valentine's day!"

"Really?" Chibi Shizuru nodded her head as a reply to Chibi Miyu's question, "I like that."

"Okay!" Chibi Shizuru tapped Chibi Miyu's back a bit hard, "This is what we're going to do!"

Act 2

Chibi Nao and Chibi Natsuki were through playing soccer with their other friends Chibi Chie, Chibi Aoi, Chibi Haruka, Chibi Yukino, Chibi Akane, Chibi Mai and one very cute Chibi Mikoto. The two delinquents as Chibi Haruka fondly calls them went inside the playground's public bath, but detoured first to the public locker where they kept their things first.

Chibi Natsuki was surprised to see a red colored envelope in a heart shape stuck to her play bag, she excitedly pulled it and opened the card. Chibi Nao frowned when she saw Chibi Natsuki grin widely

"Oi wolf pup what's with the grin?" Chibi Nao asked pouting

Chibi Natsuki looked at Chibi Nao with glazed eyes, "My Chibi Shizuru gave me a Valentine's card and she said that I should meet her later because she has a Valentine gift for me!" Chibi Natsuki said excitedly

"Huh Valentine's day! That's a load of crap for sappy people like you to spend your money on something not needed!" Chibi Nao said huffing before pulling the door to her assigned locker and both her and Natsuki's eyes widened at a green and blue colored heart paper stuck on Chibi Nao's bag.

Chibi Nao tried hard to hide the smile on her face but Chibi Natsuki saw it already, "Aha! You're one sappy kid too Nao!" the blue haired girl shouted and before she could pluck the letter from Chibi Nao's bag, the red headed girl beat her to it

"Oi this is mine pup!" she said before opening the letter only for her to frown

Chibi Natsuki was intrigued so she read on the letter through Chibi Nao's back, "What? That's not a love letter like Shizuru gave me, that's a riddle!"

Both Chibi's scratched their head, "I hate riddles!" Chibi Nao scrunched her head, "Fu…"

Chibi Nao's cursing was stopped by Chibi Natsuki's hand on her lips, "No cursing Nao!"

Chibi Nao decided to just blow her hair covering her face off, "So…"

"Maybe there's a hidden treasure when we solve the riddle?" Chibi Natsuki said, "And who gave that riddle to you?"

"Beats me! It wasn't signed!" Chibi Nao replied while shrugging her shoulders

So the two Chibi's tried their hardest to solve the riddle and found themselves inside a gymnasium. There on the basketball court was another letter…another riddle

"Another one?!" Chibi Nao shouted but the two worked them out as well only to find themselves inside a park near their neighborhood. To find another riddle letter pinned on the park's see-saw, "What the…is there no end to this riddle?" But despite them complaining, the two Chibi's keeps on going until they saw themselves outside a house

"Hm…I think I know this house?" Chibi Natsuki said grinning

Chibi Nao looked at Chibi Natsuki, "You do ha?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki replied and called out at the same time

The two were expecting an answer starting with ara but instead of hearing what they wanted to hear, the door to the house opened and one cyan haired girl jumped out, hitting Chibi Nao and the two fell on the ground with an eep.

"Happy Valentines Chibi Nao!" Chibi Miyu greeted cheerfully

Chibi Nao was too stunned to answer, her stunned state was then mixed with a blushing face when Chibi Miyu placed a sweet kiss on Chibi Nao's lips, "You…you…you kiss me!"

Chibi Miyu nodded her head, "It's Valentines and Chibi Shizuru said I must give a gift to the one I want to marry!" she said cheerily

"You…you kiss me!"

"Oh…you just kissed Chibi Miyu directly Nao! Sugoi!" Chibi Natsuki said with wide eyes

"Ara…does my Chibi Natsuki want her gift now?" Chibi Natsuki faced Chibi Shizuru to reply only to be met by Chibi Shizuru's lips meeting her own lips

"Kami! You're going to get me pregnant MIYU!!!" Chibi Nao said rattled, "I'm gonna be a mommy! I'm still young to be a mommy!!!"

"Ah…mama?"

Nao looked down at her waiting daughter, "So that's how you came to be Miyuki-chan!"

"Ah Nao…don't you think you're overdoing the story telling thing? Do you think Miyuki will believe that story of yours?" Miyu asked her grinning wife

Nao frowned, "I told you to take care of the story telling but no…you want me to do it!" Nao said

"But mama that's our assignment! We need to read this to my classmates and I don't want Natsumi hearing me telling that kind of story! It's so unbelievable!" Miyuki's light red tresses were thrown way ward as the kid tried to put her mother into submission

"You tell your 'tousan that! I asked her to make the story for you and she doesn't want to! So live with it!"Nao said handing Miyuki the paper with all the scribbling

"Nao…" Miyu said standing up and taking the paper from Miyuki who was pouting

"Oi Miyuki…don't pout! You're aunt Mikoto will just say that you're ugly because I was always frowning when I was pregnant with you!"

Miyki pouted more, "Otousan!" she called to Miyu

Miyu on the other hand smiled sweetly at the child, "Of course our Miyuki's the most beautiful girl out there!" she said making the little girl smile, "Look, I'll re write what mama did is that okay? We'll ask Auntie Alyssa's help too?"

Miuki nodded her head, "Make it likable outousan ne? So that Natsumi will like it too?"

Miyu smiled at her daughter

That's when they heard someone shouting

"YUUKI! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET YOUR DAUGHTER KISS MY NATSUMI!!!"

"The hell…what is she talking about?" Nao asked as she heads to their window to look at the four Kuga's in front of their house

Miyuki on the other hand blushed, "Mama…"

"OI! GET DOWN HERE NAO!!!"

"Ara Natsuki…we are making a scene here…"

"Mama! Stop it please!" Natsumi

Nao looked at her blushing daughter who was being carried by a smiling humanoid, "Care to tell me?"

"Hehehe…I just shared my ice cream with Natsumi Mama!"Miyuki said with a mischievous glint in her eyes

"Kuga will probably kill me!"

"I'll protect you…" Miyu said causing one Nao Yuuki to smile

"Let's get this over with…"

-End-

Haha…another plotless, pointless and shameless story! lol


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I suddenly got the urge to write something after reading the "re-post" of my story The Twins Effect which was reposted and claimed by one Dark Lord Sasuke. So thank him for this "Halloween" update of my story CHIBI. Here is another plotless, pointless and shameless chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME. Not now, not ever but I do own the plot/premise of this story.

Rated: K (Kakatakute!) Note: Scary in Filipino is Nakakatakot…so get the meaning why I'm putting this note here? Hehehehe…

CHIBI

Scene 1 (It was a dark night, the moon was full and peeking brightly from the starless sky…)

Chibi Midori was trying to learn how to whistle while walking. Behind her was Chibi Youko who was busy looking around the place where they were walking.

"I don't like the feeling here Midori-chan!" Chibi Youko said after she ran fast forward and attached her arms in Chibi Midori's.

Chibi Midori frowned and looked at the girl beside her, "What are you talking about Youko? And why are you clinging in my arms! Get off me!!!" The red headed said loudly while flailing her arms to dislodge Youko's trembling and cold one. The dark haired girl did not relent though, and a thought entered Midori's head, "Hmmm…" the red head nodded, "hmmm-hhmmm…"

Youko frowned, "What are you hmmm-hmmming about?!" she asked worriedly

Chibi Midori grinned evilly, "Youko-chan is scared!" she said with conviction causing Youko's eyes to widen.

"O…of…of course not! I'm not scared!" Youko said huffing but not letting go of Midori's arms!

"You're scared! Youko is scardy cat!!!"

"I'M NOT SCARED!!!" Youko shouted causing an owl to make a sound. Youko's head turned to look for the culprit who made that eerie sound and caused her to let go of Midori's arms, but she found none. "Did you hear that?"Youko asked and looked at her side to look at Midori but she didn't find her, "Mi…Mi…Midori-chan?" She called out softly, Chibi Youko could feel the hairs in her body rose up when her companion did not answer. "Midori-chan…do…don't play joke on me! MIDORI-CHAN!"

Chibi Youko slumped on the ground and cried. Her back was to the road and she was facing an old brick wall. She trembled when she felt something cold landed on her right shoulder. Scared, she blindly traced the cold thing and she knew now that it was a hand…so bravely she looked back to see…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi Youko stood up and ran as fast as her small legs could away from where she was.

On that same place at the mean time…

"Hm? What got Youko scared like that? I just ate some Ice cream!" Chibi Midori wondered her lower face white from the mess she made from her vanilla ice cream and her hands were cold from holding them for long.

Scene 2 (Somewhere not so far away from where the first scene happened…)

Chibi Nao and Chibi Natsuki were walking quietly when they bumped into Chibi Midori.

"Oi Midori, what happened to your face?" Chibi Nao asked.

Chibi Midori grinned, "I ate vanilla ice cream and it scared Youko!" she said proudly.

"Oh…that's why Youko is not shadowing you!" Natsuki said after sometime of contemplation. Green eyes met green eyes that met another green eyes…

"What?" Chibi Midori asked frowning. The little red head knew at once that the two delinquent as Haruka calls them have something in mind.

"I want to scare Shizuru out! But I don't have anything in mind. Nao can't help too but it seems you have so many ideas!" Chibi Natsuki said stroking Chibi Midori's ego.

"Well…" Midori faked thinking, "What is it for me?"

Chibi Nao and Chibi Natsuki eyed each other and grinned. The red headed one looked at the grinning Midori, "Name your prize!" Nao said.

Chibi Midori's eyes enlarged like saucers from what Nao declared backed up by Natsuki nodding. "Anything?" Her green eyes twinkled when two heads nodded in agreement. "Okay!"

Scene 3: (Outside an abandoned and dilapidated building. A dilapidated rectangular wood with unclear writing on it was hanging unevenly on the roof, just at the entrance of that building.)

"What is this Midori?" Nao whispered as she followed the older red head.

"Yeah, this place looks creepy Midori!" Natsuki seconded, she was walking beside the older girl.

Chibi Midori smiled, "Yeah it looked creepy alright, but in reality? This is just an abandoned house. I hear from Chie yesterday that this place was used a lot by the older kid to prank their friends!" Midori said proudly.

Chibi Nao frowned, "And you believe Chie?"

"Hah! Why would I believe her? After hearing her, I went here yesterday to inspect!" Midori said, huffing and pounding on her protruded chest.

"Wow!" Chibi Natsuki exclaimed, "Midori is sure brave!"

"Right you are!" The older Chibi said, "Come one let's get in!" she urged but the blue haired girl stopped and looked at Midori worriedly.

"But Midori! Yesterday was different!" Chibi Natsuki said

"What's the difference? Yesterday was November 1! It was Halloween and nothing happened! So I'm sure nothing will happen today! More so because it's already the second!!!" Chibi Midori insisted.

Chibi Natsuki and Chibi Nao looked at each other. They were now at the back of Chibi Midori and the older girl can't see them. The two delinquents grinned before replying together, "Okay, let's go in."

Scene 4:

The three little girls slowly opened the door. The creaking sound suddenly sent shivers down the three girl's spine. _This didn't happen yesterday?_ Chibi Midori thought, but being the one who planned this, the older red head kept her composure, _there's no way a sound like that could scare me! I'm the bravest!!!_

Upon entering the dark building, an unexplainable gust of cold wind met them.

"Whe…where the hell did that come from?!" Chibi Nao shouted when she felt it.

Chibi Midori and Chibi Natsuki's eyes were wide. The older red head a little panicky and she looked at her companions who seemed to be trembling from fear, _hah! I maybe nervous but at least I'm not trembling like them!_ The older kid thought again and her eyes looked for the probable source and she smiled when she saw an opened window.

"Jeez! You two are scardy cat! You're no different from Youko! There's just an open window there look!" Chibi Midori explained and was proud of herself as she points a finger on the window…but her eyes widened when a shadow of a child holding on something long and sharp passed by that same window. Chibi Midori gulped, "Heh… didn't see anything, did you Nao…" Midori looked back at her two companions and was dumb struck when she found no one there. "Nao? Natsuki?" She called out, the dark place not helping in finding the other two, "OI!" she shouted.

Now trembling from her companion's sudden disappearance, Chibi Midori walked around to find something to light her way, "Jeez! Saeko-sama will kill me if I lost Natsuki here!" Chibi Midori said in her trembling voice. Just as she was thinking this, her foot bumped into something. She looked down and was glad to see a lamp. She took it and opened the light.

Chibi Midori was so glad to have a light to look for her companion then the three of them will leave the place. She lifted the lamp to light the way and she was shocked at what she saw…

There in front of her was Youko, hanging from a wooden beam. Her face was devoid of color, her eyes open and blank, her tongue was lolling out. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Midori shouted and turned only to find…

Natsuki lying on the floor, her blood dripping out of her body. She too has her eyes open and blank. And beside her was Nao's chopped body. The only thing Midori could use to identify it was Nao's red hair. Chibi Midori wanted to vomit but most of all she wanted to leave the place. In her hurry to get out, she bumped into an old closet causing the door to open and the contents to pour out on her. "AHHHH!" Chibi Midori screamed once again when Chibi Aoi and Chibi Chie's bodies toppled over her, "AHHHHHH!!! LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!!!" Chibi Midori shouted as she tried to extricate herself from under the dead bodies.

Her heart skipped when finally the entrance door opened and came in the shadow of the girl she saw.

Her face was hidden in the dark, her chest nut colored hair was matted and wet, she was wearing a purple Kimono that was gleaming from the light of the lamp. The end of her Kimono was torn in different places and her pale hand was holding a naginata wherein the blade was bathed in blood.

"Mi-do-ri-han…"

Chibi Midori's eyes widened more when she recognized that accent…

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Yuri An, Kione, Natsumi, Miyuki and Hayumi looked back at the blonde haired woman.

"OKAASAN!!!" Hayumi shouted and stood up to look at her trembling mother.

"Ara…I didn't know that I'm still as effective as ever!" Shizuru said smiling at her two daughters.

"OI Youko! That was over kill!!!" Midori said frowning at her wife who was at the center of the bonfire telling the little ones a horror story.

"Heh serves you right for leaving Youko-sensei!" Nao interjected.

Yukino who was preparing the midnight snack with Miyu was looking at her wife who was trying to normalize her breathing. "I'm a little bit nervous when it's Haruka's turn to tell a story to the kids." She said with a smile.

"I'll be sure to hear her story if her time comes." Miyu said.

Their conversation was halted when they heard Natsuki's voice…

"Oi you two! The horror story is finish, stop embracing each other!" Natsuki yelled at the two girls still hugging each other. "Oi Yuuki! Get your daughter's paw off of my Natsumi!!!"

"Okaasan!!!" Natsumi shouted while she blushes but not removing her arms around Miyuki who was grinning from ear to ear.

"But they look cute PUP!" Nao said grinning at her sworn enemy.

"Ara…Nao-san is right! Our Natsumi and Miyuki looked cute together!"

"SHIZURU!"

-End-

Omake:

Chibi Shizuru stood at the entrance of the door grinning when she saw Chibi Midori lying on the ground unconsciouss. "Ara, Chibi Midori fainted!"

Chibi Youko who was helped by Chibi Haruka who was hiding in the darkness looked at Chibi Shizuru, "Isn't this a little bit over the top?" she asked concern written on her cute face.

"What over the top?!" Chibi Nao asked as she stood up, then she removed the gory stuff clinging in her body, "She's the one who started it!"

Chibi Chie who was now sitting on the ground and licking the smeared ketchup on her face was laughing, "I did enjoy feeding Midori-chan those nonsense!" she was struck by Chibi Aoi's hand in her stomach

Chibi Natsuki stood up and walked beside Chibi Shizuru, "Besides, isn't this your idea Youko?"

The said girl just grinned.

-end Omake-

Note: November 1 is all saints day and Nov 2 all souls…so its more better to scare someone on the second than on the first. Hehehehe..just a thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: February…I was on a roll and was doing the seventh chapter of my newest story BOUND (under Naruto fanfic) when an idea for CHIBI hits me like a train!

Rated K for ka-ka in love!

CHIBI

Part 1

Chibi Shizuru and Chibi Haruka were sitting on both sides the seesaw and were swinging it up down trying to best each other. Chibi Shizuru frowned when Chibi Haruka did swung the seesaw a bit harder than she does, "Chibi Haruka is cheating, there is no way you could best me,"

"Hah! I just did! See I _slung_ the seesaw harder than you! I'm better!" Chibi Haruka gloated.

"You were cheating! Besides…it's not slung, it's swung!" Chibi Shizuru said then she put out her tongue at Chibi Haruka who frowned at her. "Why don't we play another game to see who's the best this time?" Chibi Shizuru said after crossing her plump arms across her chest.

"As if you could best me in any game!" Chibi Haruka shouted.

"That's because you're bigger and that's cheating!" Chibi Shizuru shouted back,

"It's not my fault I'm bigger than you!" Chibi Haruka shouted again.

Chibi Shizuru was about to reply a comeback when she heard her name being called out by Chibi Miyu, "Chibi Miyu? Why are you calling me?" She asked as soon as she hopped off the seesaw.

"I'm seeing Chibi Nao, we are going on a date!" Chibi Miyu said, her eyes sparkling, then she leaned forward and hugged the small Shizuru, "Thank you very much. Remind me to send you a gift Chibi Shizuru!" Chibi Miyu before turning, she saw Chibi Haruka and waved her hand to the stunned blonde kid before running off.

Chibi Haruka frowned as she stepped closer to Chibi Shizuru, "What the heck did you do? She's never been that friendly to anyone…well…" She made a thinking pose, "…except for Chibi Nao lately, but…" she looked at Chibi Shizuru, "She's friendly to you and she even promised to send you a gift, so what did you do? Magic?" Chibi Haruka asked, it was obvious that she was really interested.

And Chibi Shizuru just know how to use that in her advantage, "Secret!"

"Awwww come on! I'm your friend, you can tell me a secret!"

Chibi Shizuru pouted, "But you're better than me at anything, so I'm sure whatever it is that I did for Chibi Miyu you could do better!"

"I know, so what is it?"

"Secret…" Chibi Shizuru whispered before turning around to go back playing

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Chibi Haruka stopped and think, "I'll let you win the next game if you tell me!!!" Chibi Haruka shouted

Chibi Shizuru grinned and slowly turned around, "You let me win in the next three games and I'll spill!"

Chibi Haruka frowned but nodded her head, "Okay!"

Part 2

"That's it? You just set her and Chibi Nao up?" Chibi Haruka frowned when Chibi Shizuru nodded her head, "I let you win three games just for that?"

"Well you asked, I didn't volunteer to tell you!" Chibi Shizuru said grinning from ear to ear.

Chibi Haruka instead of getting angrier suddenly stopped in concentration, "Okay…"

"That's it?"

Chibi Haruka smiled, "If I let you win another three games tomorrow will you help me?" Chibi Haruka asked

"Depends…"

"Well…" Chibi Haruka started doing that swaying thing that kids like doing when asking something, "I…I want to kiss Yukino on valentines!"

Chibi Shizuru looked at Chibi Haruka intently, seriously but deep inside _chicken!_ "Oh that's hard Haruka-chan!" Chibi Shizuru said, "I don't think I can help you!"

"But you help Chibi Miyu! It's hard to get Nao's kiss so I'm sure you can help me!" Chibi Haruka pleaded.

"But Chibi Nao is not as innocent as Chibi Yukino!"

"I'll do anything?"

Chibi Shizuru grinned when she heard the magic word, "Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Even if I ask you not win any game ever in the future?"

Chibi Haruka frowned, _well Yukino is worth it!_ "Agreed!"

"Okay…" Chibi Shizuru smiled at Chibi Haruka, "She'll kiss you tomorrow… and if you like, she'll kiss you anytime you like!"

Chibi Haruka's eyes widened, "You can do that?!" Chibi Shizuru nodded her head. "Great!"

Part 3

Chibi Yukino was sitting at the bench in their garden when Chibi Shizuru sat beside her, "My mother said you were looking for me Chibi Shizuru."

Chibi Shizuru nodded, "So you ready?" she asked the small girl.

"Did she say yes?"

"She was begging for you to kiss her!"

"Really?" Chibi Yukino's eyes were bright.

"Of course!" Chibi Shizuru smiled.

Chibi Yukino took two tickets in her pocket, "My father said this is one of the best circus in town. That's a front row seat."

Chibi Shizuru embraced Chibi Yukino, "How about you and Chibi Haruka?"

"Oh…having her by my side and kissing her is enough! I'm sure we'll enjoy our valentines like you and Chibi Natsuki!"

"Oh…yeah…"_ well but nothing beats a Circus in front row with my Natsuki!_

"Oi!Oi!" Natsuki shouted as soon as Haruka stopped to breath

"So you lose to Auntie Shizuru because she got you to promise so you can Kiss mama?" Hayumi asked

"Of course!" Haruka said proudly

"Oi that's a lie! Shizuru can beat you any time, any day!"

"Dream on!" Haruka

Yukino and Shizuru looked at each other, "Just as I thought, only she could come up with a valentine story like that!"

"At least I still get to see a circus and you get to kiss your prince!" Shizuru said

"Well wait until Nao hears what Haruka thought of her!"

Shizuru smiled, "Heh, I don't want to be here when that happens!"

"So do I!"


End file.
